Trading Places
by peaceluvandchippettslolz
Summary: When Alvin and Brittany get into a fight on who has a harder life, a martin named Ang falls from the sky. In her crash landing she zapped the Chipmunks and Chipettes causing them to switch bodies. Can they get her back, more important can they switch back
1. The Beginning

_**hey party pplz. im back with another story that just came to me. lolz wow im getting hit with stories all over the place its like BAM. lolz anyway i know u guys wana read the story (atleast i hope u do). i appoligize if its not good. i dont own alvin and the chipmunks or the chipettes or any songs if i put them in here. i only own the plot and extra characters. lolzpeace**_

It was a rainy morning. Not the way you would start an ordinary story. But then again this isn't an ordinary story, because today something will happen that will change 6 friends forever. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me try starting at the beginning. It all started one wet Wednesday morning in a tree house with 3 small chipettes, where the mood inside the house was as cheery as the outside.

"Brittany, will you hurry up!" Eleanor yelled as she slipped on her rain coat.

"How am I supposed to leave the house when it's raining" Brittany yells from the closet.

Jeanette looks out the window and sighs. "Brittany it's only drizzling. Besides we have an umbrella and raincoats"

"Those things won't keep my hair from becoming ruined" Brittany sighed dramatically as she ran form the closet and flopped on the bed.

"Girls are you ready yet. You're going to be late for school" Mrs. Miller called from the bottom of the stairs.

"We're ready, but Ms. Drama queen over here won't leave the house cause of a few drops of water" Eleanor said as she went down the stairs, her ponytails bouncing behind her.

"If you care so much about your hair, why don't you wear a shower cap" Jeanette teased.

"That's it" Brittany yelled. She ran and squeezed Jeanette tight and bolted upstairs, her bangles clanking on her wrist with every step. Meanwhile at the stop sign down the road, the chipmunks were waiting patiently for the chipettes to arrive. Well most of them were.

"Where the heck are they" Alvin grumbled angrily.

"Alvin please stop pacing." Simon sighed. "My arm's going to fall off if I have to follow your every move with this dam umbrella."

"Well then join a gym Simon I don't know what to tell ya" Alvin snapped. "But what I do know is that their not here in the next 5 minutes"

"Um Alvin" Theodore cut him off.

"What?" Alvin yelled.

But the sound of splashing answered the question. They all turned to see the girls running down the street. Jeanette was about to reach them when she slipped on a puddle. She would've fell if Alvin didn't hold out his hand in time. Simon sighed in silent relief that his brother reacted in good nature this time.

"Thanks Alvin" Jeanette said embarrassed.

"No problem" Alvin said as the others came splashing over.

"Sorry were late guys" Eleanor said between gasps.

"You ran all the way over here" Theodore asked.

"Yeah" Brittany answered "It was either that or get to school late"

Simon looked at his watch "According to my calculations, if we run to school in the next 10 minutes we can reach our lockers with 5 minutes left to unpack our belongings"

"Run, again? But I just finished running" Brittany protested as she fixed the shower cap under her hood.

"Ok bye" Alvin said and everyone began running toward school, making sloshing sounds as they ran through the puddles. Brittany groaned. "Wait for me" she yelled as she began running behind them.

………………

As Simon predicted they got to school with exactly 5 minutes to get their books. As Brittany took off her raincoat, Eleanor and Jeanette sighed.

"Brittany, when I said to wear a shower cap to school I didn't mean it literally" Jeanette sighed.

"Well it helped my hair stay nice" Brittany shrugged as she folded her rain coat.

"But you look ridiculous" Eleanor said as the boys began walking toward them.

"Who looks ridiculous" Simon asked.

"Brittany" Eleanor and Jeanette said at the same time.

"Whoa. Nice hat Brittany" Alvin teased.

"Ha, ha, very funny" Brittany said rolling her eyes. "I only wore this to save my beautiful hair. You know something you don't have"

"I have hair" Alvin yelled in outrage as he took off his cap.

"Well I guess you could call that hair" Brittany said folding her shower cap "But it won't look as good as mine" she shoved his cap back on his head.

"Fat chance, your hair looks like road kill" Alvin said.

"You know what Alvin; this hair took a long time to do" Brittany says slamming her locker."

"Do they have to fight everyday?" Theodore whispered to Simon.

"Apparently, it would kill them to have one day without screaming" Simon sighed.

"Oh please, that took a long time" Alvin said pointing in mock disbelief.

"Yes, us girls have it so much harder than you do" Brittany said. "Right girls" she turned to her sisters who just closed their lockers.

"I'm not in this" they said at the same time.

"Well" but Alvin didn't get to finish because at that moment the bell rang. The blue and green clad chipmunks said their goodbyes to their counterpart and the four blended into the rush of kids that were on their way to homeroom.

"This isn't over" Alvin grumbled to Brittany. They glared at each other before disappearing into the rush as well. As they walked away both Alvin and Brittany sighed. How they hated to fight with the ones they loved. But hey someone had to knock their egos down a notch. If only they knew that while they were stuck in school, finding ways to keep their secret hidden, trouble was brewing on another planet that would bring everything out in the open and no way to stop it.

**_i personally think it was a corney way to end but its the only thing i got. so do u like it. or do u really like. or do you want to tell me slowly how awesome it was. or was it bad. I WANNA KNOW , CAN U SHOW ME. PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON SO YOU CAN TELL ME. lolz sorry didn't mean to break into song., carry on (seriously click the green button) lolzpeace_**


	2. Why Can't It Be Him

**Greatingz ppl of Earth!!!! i'm so glad u guys like the so far. well time to move on to chapter. sorry i kinda changed things around. hop u like i dont own chipmunks, chipettes or any songs. i only own the story line and extra characters. lolzpeace**

Out in the unknown universe, just past Pluto, there is a planet called Viscata. The small planet looked a lot like Earth except for a couple minor details. 1) They were stuck in medieval times 2) no oxygen and 3) aliens walked on the surface. Any way, today was a big day on planet Viscata. In the kingdom of Moeneii, thousands of creatures were surrounding the castle. Anyone who was anyone was there. But for those that had no life were glued to the T.V. at home. (Ok so maybe medieval isn't the right time frame).

"Good morning ladies and flemwads. I'm Carrie Moris here at the Grand Daddy Kingdom" the reporter announced. "As you can see everyone whose anyone's here at this event of the season. But for those of you at home watching this, thanks for being nobodies cuz' now I'm a somebody!!! Finally" the crowd got quite and turned to look at the crazy reporter. She cleared her throat and smoothed out her rather crazy hair.

"As you can see we are all waiting for the Princess to come out and make her appearance."

But what those people outside didn't know is that the princess wasn't planning to come out anytime soon. Her orange dress lay on her bed along with the other fancy accessories the finest designers picked out. The princess sat in her floating bean bag chair in jeans and a bubble gum t-shirt. Her dog Gypsy sat on her lap.

"Please, princess you need to put on your royal gown" the tailor pleaded.

"Stop calling me princess. I have a name you know" Ang screamed. Gypsy growled in response.

"Please Ang, do this for dad" her sister Meg pleaded. She stepped forward, ignoring Gypsy's low growl as she sat on her bed. "You never know. You might actually end up loving him in the future. Like me and Chris." Ang looked up at her sister with her big brown eyes.

"But I don't love him Megulus" she sighed. "I love"

But she was cut off by the sound of the door opening. A creature with a brown hair and a creature with black hair with one white stripe walked in, both of them holding their hands over their eyes.

"Is it safe, can I look without being blind or scared for life" the one with black hair yelled.

"You're so dramatic. Yeah it's safe" Meg laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh good, hey Ang where's your fancy dress?" Dean asked.

Both Ang and Meg pointed to the dress that was now falling off the bed.

"Well what's wrong with it" Chris asked holding up.

"Nothing" Ang grumbled refusing to look at her dream dress.

"That color looks good on you bro" Dean laughed.

"Oh you really think so" Chris said twirling the dress and batting his eye lashes at him.

"Give me that" Meg snatched it as the two rolled on the floor, howling with laughter. Ang tried to hide her own laughter by putting on her mask of anger. But the look on her sisters' face was so priceless, that she burst out laughing.

"Well I'm happy you're all amused" Meg said angrily as she turned for the door.

"Wait babe, don't go. We were trying to get Ang to snap out of it" Chris said stifling his laughter.

"Yeah, it's not Ang unless she's laughing at me" Dean said with that smile that warmed up Ang's insides.

"Cuz' you're always making a fool of yourself" Ang said wiping tears from her eyes.

"I am not" Dean began to get up but his hand slipped from the table he was holding onto so he fell right back down which made Ang and Chris laugh even harder.

"So are you going to get ready or not" Meg asked holding out the dress. "Everyone wants to see you and your future husband before they turn old and crippled."

"Some already are" Ang muttered which made Dean stifle a laugh. She looked up in alarm as the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard in the hall.

"Angerina" boomed a loud voice.

"Crap its dad" Meg said throwing the dress at Ang.

"Quick hide in the closet" Meg pushed the two into a closet fully of gowns and shoes. She turned to Ang. "Put the dress on"

"I'm trying, I'm trying" she yelled back as her sneaker got caught on the inside of the dress.

"Angerina" the voice was getting closer.

"Hurry" the girls scrambled around with putting on the dress, the crown, and all the jewelry.

"It smells in here" Chris complained form the closet.

"Can you guys shut up for like 5 seconds" Meg yelled at them. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" the girls yelled at the same time. A fat creature with a mustache and very little hair came in the room.

"Ready yet princess, the guests are waiting you know" king Ramon asked.

"Almost, I'll be down in a minute" Ang called. A head with long antennas and curly, poofy hair pocked in from the door way.

"Angerina, darling time is money so we need to move quickly" the kings' wife Brina announced in an annoyed tone.

"Just give her five minutes, she'll be right down" Meg said through gritted teeth. Noticing his daughters' frustration he gave a slight nod and closed the door. The sing songy voice of Brina could be heard in the hall. The two sisters sighed with relief just as the two guys fell out the closet.

"Finally, I can breath" Chris gasped overdramatically.

"Ok you two out" Ang said pushing them toward the door.

"Why, I can't see you put your mask of ugly on" Dean said in outrage.

"Oh shut up, like you look any better" Ang rolled her eyes. By then they were out the door. Ang was about to close the door when a foot stopped the door. She turned to see Dean staring at her.

"What" Ang cocked her eyebrow in interest?

"Nothing; go get ready for your man" he almost chocked on the last word, but tried to hide it with a half smile that didn't reach his eyes. With a small, regretful nod she closed the door and sighed as the sound of footsteps drifted down the hall. he turned to her sister with a sigh who was holding out her fancy heels. As she sat on the bed and took off her sneakers she thought _"Why can't I marry him?"_

**_soooooo did u lik. come on u can tell me. just hit the green button. come on almost there. its the little button on the left of the mouse. it usually helps u click things faster. lolzpeace!!!_**


	3. Two Different Worlds Collide

**hey guys im really sorry that i havent updated any stories latley and have kinda left you hanggin on this one. lots of retarted drama and school stuff was taking over my brain. anyway heres ch.3 of this story i hope you like. i dont own any chipmunks chipettes or other alvin and the chipmunks characters. i only own the story line and extra characters that i created. lolzpeace ENJOY!**

It was 5:30, 2 hours since Ang was in the safety of her own sleeping chamber. She sat near the head of the table with her dad on her left and her fiancé Javon on her right. She turned to see him picking his nose and wiping it on the table cloth. She pleaded to her sister with her eyes but she was too busy laughing with Chris to notice. Cameras were flashing left and right and everyone was laughing at Brinas' jokes that were far from funny. Plus her dress was making her itch more than anything in the world.

"So babe, how much do you think your dad will leave you once he...you know...dies?" Javon whispers in her ear.

"What?" Ang stands up in outrage. The room got quiet and everyone turned to see what happened.

"Darling, is everything alright?" Brina asked eyes fuming.

"No everything isn't alright mother dearest" Ang snaps back. "I can't take this anymore! I'm so fed up with this dress, your lame jokes, and to top it all off, I'm going to have to marry that selfish piece of waste that doesn't love me. Well I've had it"

She runs away as everyone calls after her. She slams the door of her room, throws on her jeans and shirt, and takes her bag off the hook. She was about to make a run for it when she started to hear footsteps coming down the hallway. She made a break for it down the trellis and just as she reached the ground her step mom burst into the room with Javon at her heals.

"Crap, she's gone" Javon sighed.

"The hunts not over yet, she couldn't have gotten far" Brina said. "Come on"

Meanwhile downstairs Ang was running past the field and through the gate to the space shuttle port. Gypsy barks after her.

"Come on gurl" she scoops her up and hopes into the bright green ship. "Were busting outa this nightmare"

"Hey cuz" a little martin with one eye pops out from behind the chair.

"Gosh, squirt what are you doing here?" Ang yells startled.

"Playing pirates, Argh" he holds up a small glowing sword.

"Well I need you to go home" Ang says as she sets up the coordinates.

"Why where you going" Squirt asks as he watches her.

"Anywhere but here"

"Ooo and adventure, can I come, can I come, can I come?"

"No"

"Please"

Ang sighs in defeat "Fine you can come, but don't touch ANYTHING"

"Aye Aye captain"

"O brother" and with that there off in a cloud of smoke.

_**2 hours Later…..**_

"I'm bored" Squirt says swinging the sword back and forth.

"That's too bad" Ang says as she's driving.

"I'm hungry"

"Well I didn't bring snacks"

"Who runs away and doesn't bring snacks"

"I didn't run away and it's hard to get food when you're jumping out a bedroom window" Ang says getting annoyed.

"O MY GOSH HOW MUCH LONGER?" Squirt wines.

"FINE I'LL GO SEE WHATS IN THE BACK. BUT DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING" Ang says putting the ship on auto pilot and going in the back. Squirt looks around the corner and runs up to the driver's seat.

"Pew pew vroom" then he sees a big button. "I wonder what this does"

"Ok I got some, SQUIRT DID YOU DO" Ang says dropping what she found in the back.

"Nothing" Squirt said in panic.

"Crap all systems are down, where headed straight for this big blue rock" Ang straps Squirt, Gypsie, and herself in and hold onto the wheel for dear life. "Brace yourselves"

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Alvin for the last time we have to go" Brittany yells as her and her sisters wait patiently on the sidewalk.

"Si come on were guna be late" Jean pleaded for the hundredth time.

"Mhhm be there in a minute girls" Alvin calls over his shoulder as someone else hands him a flyer for him to sign.

"Here you go, yeah what Alvin said" Simon calls back.

"Theodore you look so hot in that outfit" a girl in the sea of fans said.

"Thank you" Theodore says giggling.

"Ok that's it" Eleanor gets up from the curb and walks over to the sea of fans. "Ok break it up break it up autograph signings over for today"

But everyone just ignored her and this got Brittany furious. So she went to go help her sister but this just caused even more problems. Jeanette sighed and was just going to wait patiently as usual but as she was about to sit on the curb she saw this girl come up to Simon and start to remove his glasses and lean closer to his face.

"Oh no she's not!" Jeanette said to herself. She took out her bun; put it into a high ponytail and took off her glasses. Though everything was kind of blurry, she stood up on ledge that was right above the screaming crowed.

"YO" she yelled in her best New York accent. Everyone looked up at the girl in standing on the ledge in converse, a purple T-shirt and jeans.

"Yo my name Sandra Mellana and I've come over her to tell you guys that the boys manager David Seville just called." Jeanette said in her New York accent.

"So who cares tell them there living the rock star life and they'll call him later" the girl holding Simon yelled.

"Yo girl was I talking to you." The girls got quiet. "I didn't think so; anyway he said if the boys don't go home right now that their girlfriends and their career is going to be over in 5 minutes so thank you thank you goodbye" the crowed started mumble and began to go away slowly. Jeanette jumped off the ledge, put her hair in a bun and put her glasses back on. As she grabbed her book bag, she turned to see 5 shocked chipmunks staring at her.

"What someone had to clam down that crowd." Jeanette said shrugging her shoulders.

"But you did something I would've done" Brittany said in amazement.

"Yeah so I just wanted to get out of here already" Jeanette said as she started walking. The rest of them grabbed there book bags and chased after her.

"But why did you do that anyway" Alvin asked fuming.

"Because you guys weren't listening to us" Eleanor cut in.

"Yes we where" Simon said

"No you weren't" Jeanette said.

"Yes we were" Alvin yelled.

"No you weren't; Oh my gosh Alvin I had to rip out some girls weave just so I could get through to you" Brittany screamed back.

"Well you have no idea what it's like living the rock star life; always running from screaming fans" Alvin said.

"Please it can't be that difficult to hide from a couple of girls" Eleanor said rolling her eyes.

"You'd be surprised, it's actually really hard" Theodore said.

"Yeah ok, the problem is that you guys are really bad hiders" Jeanette said still fuming from the guys making her act in front of people.

"Are not" Simon said in outrage.

_**Meanwhile…**_

The space ship was going out of control, lasers flying everywhere, and there was no way Ang could stop it.

"Sorry, sorry, woops my bad; O my gosh Squirt I'm so going to kill you" Ang screamed as she tried to get the ship under control. "Hey get out the way" she yelled at a group of what looked like teens that were standing on the sidewalk.

…..

"Bet we could do it better than you guys" The girls yelled.

"Could not" the boys yelled back.

…

"Yo move out the way" Ang yelled louder beeping the horn.

The group looked up and screamed as they tried to get out of the way. But since the lasers where still firing, it hit the group before they could actually move and they were sent tumbling to the ground on top of each other. The laser then stopped shooting and the ship finally stopped; well after crashing into a tree. Then everything went black as everyone collapsed on the ground with the ones they were in love with being there last thought.

**_Another cliff hanger. DUN DUN DUN..i noe im horrible with cliff hangers. o well i still want to hear what you guys thought about this chapter so just click the review button and tell me. lolzpeace_**


	4. Marco Polo

_**Hey guys see i'm working on updating faster lolz. well anyway i know many of you have been waiting for this chapter and it might be not what you expect. any way i hope you enjoy. i dont own aatc characters just the story line and extra characters tht i made up.**_

Ang paced back and forth looking at the 6 creatures lying down on the floor in the back room of her ship. She had Squirt help her drag them into the broken down ship before any one noticed what had happened. She was grateful enough that that camouflage button on the ship still worked, transforming the ship into a big camper. Squirt had been putting ice cubes and feathers on the 6 creatures' heads, a simple healing remedy they used back home.

"Well it's been 30 minutes since we've crashed and nothing has happened. I'm calling it" Squirt stated breaking the silence. He walked over to the creature with blond ponytails and covered her with a sheet.

"Squirt stop that I'm sure there going to wake up any minute now" Ang uncovered the creature and dragged Squirt away from the room shutting the door behind her.

"Your just counting your lucky stars and praying to Zeus that there guna wake up" Squirt laughed as he sat down on a swivel chair. "What you should be worrying about is how were going to home if the engine on this thing is fried."

"Squirt so help by the power of Zeus I will throw you to our planet of you don't"

But she was cut off by the sound of a groan coming from behind the closed door.

...

Alvin woke up with a groan as he sat up. "Man I feel like I've been hit by a truck" he said as he got up. His voice sounded high in his own ears and he cleared his throat as he sat up. The first thing that he noticed was that he wasn't outside anymore but inside some kind of dark room. He waited for his eyes to adjust but after a few minutes of blinking they didn't seem to get any better.

"Simon, Theodore where are you" he cleared his throat again but oddly enough it felt fine.

"Jeanette is that you" he heard a voice call out.

"No its Alvin is that Eleanor" Alvin tried rubbing his eyes again but he still saw the world through a blur.

"No it's Simon what's wrong with your voice"

"I could ask you the same thing bro" Alvin laughed but instead of his normal laugh he giggled a high girly voice. He clamped his hands over his mouth.

"Alvin was that you" Simon laughed only to be met with the same effect.

"Brittany, Eleanor where are you" a voice called out sounding a lot like Alvin's.

"Alvin you got your voice back"

"That wasn't me" Alvin said in his high pitched voice.

"Then who was"

"Eleanor is that you" the voice called out again.

"No it's Simon" he said again annoyed.

"Oh you sound like Eleanor" the voice laughed then gasped.

"Is that Alvin" Alvin asked knowing darn well it wasn't.

"No it's Jeanette, who is that it sounds like me" Jeanette said with a worried tone.

"It's Alvin and you sound like me" Alvin began crawling. "Where are you guys I can't see anything."

"Really I can see perfectly I'm shocked my glasses didn't fly off in the explosion" Simon thought out loud.

"Me too, but it's still dark in here. Alvin follow the sound of my voice, ill let you borrow my glasses." She moved herself into crawling position. "Marco"

"Seriously Jeanette" Alvin said annoyed.

"Do you want to see or not" Jeanette asked impatiently.

Alvin sighed. "Marco"

"Polo"

"Marco"

"Polo"

"Polo"

"You're supposed to say Marco Alvin" Jeanette sighed rolling her eyes.

"This isn't working" Alvin yelled frustrated.

"What isn't working?"

"Theodore is that you" Simon asked hopeful.

"No it's Brittany, is that Eleanor" Brittany asked getting up.

"Why does everyone keep asking that" Simon asked exasperated.

"Because you sound like her dude" Alvin laughed.

"And you sound like Jeanette" Simon shot back.

"Jeanette" Brittany asked.

"Yea I'm over here" Jeanette said back.

"Not funny Alvin"

"Alvin I'm not Alvin I'm Jeanette"

"Nice try but I think I can tell whose voice is whose" Brittany sighed as she tried to get up but felt like something was holding her down. "Crap something's on top of me"

"That would be me" a voice said a little dazed.

"Simon, get off me" Brittany said creped out.

"I'm not Simon I'm Eleanor" she shot back. She rolled on her back and slipped, falling on top of something that groaned in pain.

"O sorry, my bad" Eleanor blushed.

"Not funny Simon" Theodore groaned.

"Brittany" Jeanette said relived.

"Delayed reaction" Brittany muttered.

"Simon, help me up" Theodore rolled on his side.

"I would if I could find you" Simon said getting up.

"That's nice Eleanor but its ok Simon's right next to me" Theodore said sweetly.

"No I'm not"

"Then who"

"I can't take this anymore; can someone find the stupid light switch." Alvin yelled.

"I'll get it" an unfamiliar voice called out.

"Squirt don't"

But Ang had reacted a second too late as Squirt opened the door and switched on the light making all the chipmunks groan in surprise.

"Yay the aliens are up" he sung happily.

"I told you they would" Ang said proudly.

"Aliens were not aliens were humans" Jeanette said and stopped short when she saw the figures in the doorway were green and had on normal clothes. "Oh my"

_**Wow i'm so messed up, the lights finally come on and i end the chapter lolz. well tell me what you thinking about this chapter in your review :Dlolzpeace**_


	5. Whose Who

**_heyy so i decided to update this story too:) i dont own any attc characters just the story and the extra characters!_**

Ang stood in the doorway partly relieved and partly frightened. The companionate part of her was relieved that these creatures had survived the laser zapping fest that her ship gave them. However the more rational part of her was freaking out that she had 6 alien creatures that she knew nothing about just chilling in her storage closet. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't even realize that Squirt had moved into the room and began poking one of the aliens.

"Um ouch" Simon said looking at the strange green alien creature poking him.

"Squirt, don't touch them you don't know where they've been" Ang screeched grabbing her little cousins wrist.

"Hey for your information I shower twice a day" Simon said defensively.

"Wow I thought only Simon did that" Alvin snickered.

"Oh wow you guys can speak our language" Squirt looked at them intrigued.

"We should be saying that you" Jeanette said in wonder. "Are you guys from another planet?"

"No we always see little green martins on Earth Alvin" Brittany rolled her eyes.

"But I'm not" Jeanette began.

"What is this Earth of which you speak" Squirt asked trying to sound like a collage professor.

"Earth is our planet, our home, the place we are at this very moment" Theodore said enthusiastically.

"Hmmm interesting" Squirt said stroking his fake beard.

"Oh brother" Ang shook her head as she pushed her cousin behind her. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Princess Angerina of the Grand Daddy Kingdom and this is Prince Squirtle of the Southern Tribal Kingdom. We hail from planet Viscata of the Third Galaxy."

"How do you do Princess I'm Seville, Alvin Seville. Rock star of planet earth of this galaxy and the new center of your universe" Alvin said taking Ang's hand.

"Ok Jeanette the agent thing at school was pretty cool but this is downright creepy" Brittany said rolling her eyes. "Besides everyone knows I'm the best actor in the family"

"Brit what are you talking about it's me Alvin" Alvin said turning around to see himself gawking in disbelief. "Um can someone tell me why I'm looking at another me?"

"Why is my body over there" Eleanor said looking at Simon who was staring right back at her.

"Ok what is going on here" Brittany said seeing that she was clearly not herself.

"Oh dear" Ang said shaking her head. "You guys must've been zapped with the soul switcher laser.

"The whos-a-ma-wuttzit laser" Theodore asked confused.

"When we crash landed on your planet my ship was shooting out random lasers courtesy of my little cousin here" Ang said rolling her eyes. "One of the lasers on my ship is the soul switcher. It basically makes you switch bodies with the person closest to you at that point and time. And since you were all in a group the effects must have been random."

"Is there a way to reverse the process" Simon asked hopefully.

"I'm pretty sure that I could reverse the polarities but I would need to turn the ship on" Ang said looking down.

"Great so turn it on" Jeanette said jumping up.

"Well there might be a slight problem with that" Ang said rubbing her neck. "See when we landed it was more of a crash landing so at the moment all systems are down and the engine is sort of maybe fried"

"Fried" Alvin yelled in disbelief. "No, this is not good. I can't be trapped in someone else's body; what about my fans? How will they know that the great Alvin Seville is trapped in someone else's body?"

"Oh brother out of all people why did Alvin have to get my body" Jeanette slumped down on the floor in complete embarrassment.

"Ok I'm starting to get really confused as to who's who" Eleanor said. "Everyone stand next to their body so we know who's who"

They did as they were told. Alvin and Jeanette stood in one pair, Simon and Eleanor in another, and Brittany and Theodore as the last couple. They each stared at their partner then at each other, truly confused and memorized by this highly impossible transformation.

"Ok so now that we know who we are, what are we going to do about it?" Brittany said a little flustered that she was turned into Theodore.

"Well I could try to help Ang fix the ship and then" Simon began but was cut off by a squeal of tires and a small crash from outside. They all ran outside to be met with a similar camper as Ang's but with far less damage. Before anyone could react the door opened and three figures tumbled out the door that was hanging on one hinge.

"Were alive" Chris yelled in victory.

"Yeah, no thanks to your crazy driving wife" Dean said gasping for breath "I was starting to think this wild rescue mission had turned into a suicide mission"

"Hey I haven't driven one of these things in a while" Meg said punching him in the arm "And in my defense I did lock onto the same coordinates as Ang so your welcome"

"Meg" Ang asked in disbelief.

"See I told ya" Meg said getting up to hug her sister.

"Oh my gosh what are you guys doing here" Ang said helping up her friends from the grass.

"Oh you know just crash landing on random planets nothing out of the norm" Dean said trying to act casual.

"Plus your sister dragged us on the mission to rescue you so we were forced against our will" Chris said brushing dirt off his pants. Meg gave him the death stare that spoke volumes. "Not that we wouldn't have come in the first place hehe"

"Wait, rescue me from what?" Ang asked confused.

"From Brina and Javon" Meg said with a note of worry "They went after you when you took off"

"Oh great now what am I supposed to do. My engine is fried and I have no other way home" Ang said banging her head on the door of her camper.

"Don't worry we have our ship" Dean said patting the camper that at that moment decided to tip over. "Or not"

"Nice going Dean" Squirt said laughing.

"Squirt what are you doing here?" Meg said looking at Ang accusingly. "You took him with you on your escape mission?"

"He wouldn't get out of my ship and if you didn't notice I was in a hurry" Ang said in defense. Just then Gypsy jumped out of Ang's camper and bound toward them.

"You brought Gypsy too" Meg screamed. "Anyone else you decided to take in the escape wagon?"

"Hey not to interrupt this little panic session but why don't you guys stay here on Earth" Jeanette said thoughtfully.

"Yeah that's perfect. No one has ever heard of this planet and we can work on the ships while we hide out" Chris said excited.

"Yeah just one question" Theodore asked "How are you supposed to blend in looking like that? I mean no offense but no one on this planet has green skin or antenna"

"I think I can use the last little bit of juice from our ship to use the camoflouge laser on us" Meg said motioning the others to follow her. They obeyed and piled into the ship. The 6 chipmunks stood outside for what seemed like forever until finally the door to the camper burst open. The four emerged from the camper looking like they just stepped out of a teen model magazine.

"Is this ok" Ang asked the gawking chipmunks.

"Perfect" they breathed in unison.

**_not my best work but please review and tell me what you think._**


	6. Midnight Meetings

**_heyy guys its me :D i finally go tthe internet to work for a few minutes so heres chapter 6 enjoy! i dont own any aatc characters just the plot and the extra characters lolzpeace_**

Alvin woke up and looked around at his dark room and sighed in relief. _"Oh good it was just a dream" _he thought as he laid back down. He plopped down on his stomach and winced in pain as something hard hit his chest. _"What the hell was that"_ he thought as he swiped his hand to move the object on the bed. He was surprised to find that there was nothing there. He swiped his hand again, more alert this time, coming with the same result. He moved his pillow and caught sight of his hand. He gasped as he looked down towards his chest to find that it wasn't flat but had two small lumps. "OH MY GOSH" he yelled, waking up the others.

"Alvin what is it" Simon asked reaching to put on his glasses, but realized he didn't have any.

"I have boobs" he gasped "I thought it was just a dream. A horribly twisted dream"

"No Alvin you are really Jeanette" Theodore said shaking his head.

"Ok am I the only one really freaked out about this little switch?" Alvin yelled. "I mean hello I have boobs" he looked down and looked at his brothers who were looking at him half asleep. "You guys do too"

"Yes I am very aware that I have boobs Alvin" Simon said covering his face with his hand "Now please go to sleep"

"How can you guys even sleep at a time like this" Alvin said jumping out of bed but falling instead. He groaned and put on the glasses that were on his nightstand. He got up and turned on the light, his brothers groaning in response. He ran in front of the mirror and examined himself. He was clearly Jeanette, in the same outfit that she had put on yesterday. His brothers and him had been too freaked out about the whole ordeal to change so they just climbed into bed and tried to forget the whole thing. "The girls are still here right" he asked looking at his brothers.

The girls had called Ms. Miller to explain what had happened. Of course being the way she is she believed the story right away and thought it would be best if the girls stayed over there. "I don't want those boys sleeping in the girls' room even if they are in their bodies" she had said over the phone. "they can stay over there till this whole soul business is straightened out. Meanwhile I think I'm going to go visit my friend in Palm Springs for the weekend. Good luck David" and with that Dave had taken the responsibility of watching over the girls, the boys, and the new aliens that were living in his back yard.

"I think they are in the guest room why" Theodore said rubbing his eyes.

"Because I need to ask Jeanette something" Alvin slunk out of the room, leaving Simon and Theodore more confused than before.

Meanwhile…..

Brittany rolled over and her head rested on something warm. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal that she had rested her head on Jeanette. Even though she knew it was Jeanette she couldn't help but stare at Alvin's body as Jeanette slept. As many times as she imagined waking up next to Alvin, she would have never thought it would be in this twisted way. _"Looks so much younger when he sleeping" _Brittany thought as she reached out to touch his face, momentarily forgetting that it was her sister and not Alvin. She touched the spot between his eyebrows that normally had a crease in the middle because they were always fighting. As if sensing that Brittany was staring at her, she stirred and opened her eyes coming face to face with Theodore's face.

"Um Brittany I know I'm in Alvin's body but can you at least not stare at me while I'm sleeping" Jeanette said a little freaked out. Brittany blushed and automatically laid back down without a word. Jeanette shook her head and climbed out of bed. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, still not fully believing that she was in Alvin's body. She touched her face where her glasses would normally be and slid her hand down toward her flat chest. Where she once had decent sized boobs was now a flat chest. She slowly looked in her shirt and sucked in her breath. _"Ok"_ she thought _"not flat just slightly toned"_ she shook her head and walked out the room only bump into herself. They stared at each other a moment before Alvin scrambled up and held out his hand to Jeanette.

"Sorry" she mumbled taking his hand embarrassed.

"It's ok" he said helping her up "I was just looking for ya"

"Really why" Jeanette said reaching up to adjust her glasses but let her hand fall to her side.

"Um I have a question to ask you" Alvin said looking at his feet.

"Ok what is it" Jeanette asked clearly puzzled.

"Um ok this might sound really stupid" Alvin said rubbing the back of his neck "I came up with this idea I mean since this is your body and everything and I'm not in exactly the cleanest state"

"Alvin, get to the point" Jeanette said crossing her arms.

"I guess what I'm asking is if you is would you take a shower with me" Alvin said looking anywhere but at Jeanette.

"Excuse me" Jeanette looked at him like he was crazy.

"Not in that way Jeanette I mean so I can take a shower without having to actually look at your body" Alvin stammered.

Jeanette looked at him in disbelief "I thought you would jump at the opportunity to see a girl naked"

"Normally I would but I mean"

"Because it's my body you don't want to see it" Jeanette said hurt "Wow Alvin I didn't know I was that repulsing to you" she turned to go back in the room but he caught her by her arm.

"No it's not that" Alvin said trying to explain "It's not that I don't want to see you, I just thought that you wouldn't want me to" he took his hand back and looked at her. "I know that you don't like people to see you and I respect that, so I just thought" he shook his head "Never mind it was a stupid idea" he turned and walked back to his room, closing the door behind him. Jeanette stood in the hallway trying to wrap her head around the conversation. Alvin, man whore Alvin was being nice to her; not only nice but also respectful and understanding? She slumped against the wall and contemplated the idea. I mean it would be like washing herself just not really. Plus she felt like she needed a swell deserved shower. And did she really want to touch Alvin's body, let alone see it? She stood up and opened the door to the boy's room, Alvin looking at himself in the mirror. He turned and looked at her hopeful. She sighed stepped into the room, walking towards him. "So" she whispered "Still want to take a shower"

…..

Alvin looked out the bathroom door with great caution, making sure that everyone else was asleep. In their nervous quest to get clean they had failed to realize that they forgot to take clothes with them. Now with only a towel on, it was their quest to find clothes from each other's rooms and meet back in the bathroom without being detected. Seeing that everyone was still asleep they dashed to the rooms and started looking for clothes. Jeanette found Alvin's stuff pretty quickly and sprinted to the bathroom. Alvin on the other hand who couldn't see very well in the dark took what he could find and went back to the bathroom. Jeanette had picked out comfortable sweats and a tank top. Alvin on the other hand had a jumbled mess of underwear, bras, one shirt, and shorts that clearly were Brittany's judging by the length. Jeanette looked at him with a quizzical look.

"Hey I'm still getting used to the whole glasses thing" he shrugged.

"Whatever" Jeanette shook her head "Just wear the bra and underwear and put on your clothes on"

"Why would I do that" Alvin asked eyeing the shorts with a smirk.

"I will not wear that strip of fabric Brittany is convinced are shorts" Jeanette said snatching the shorts away.

"Oh come on Jean live a little" Alvin said snatching them back "I'll wear them with a long shirt, it will make you look hot"

"I'm Jeanette I don't do hot" Jeanette said reaching for the shorts. Alvin held them over her head and put a hand on her chest.

"Jeanette seriously why won't you wear anything that shows off your body" Alvin said giving her a measured look "I mean under the nun clothes you do have a body"

Jeanette flushed "You're just saying that to be nice"

"No I mean it you are actually hot" Alvin said "I saw you when we went to the beach and even though you wore that dorky one piece you still got a little something something"

"Alvin I dress the way I do because I know I can't compare with my sisters. There are you happy now" she sighed as she closed her eyes and began getting dressed.

"Jeanette I'm going to do you a favor" Alvin said.

"O really and what is that" Jeanette laughed.

"I'm going to build your confidence" Alvin said getting dressed.

"Really how are you going to do that" Jeanette said putting on her pants.

"Until we switch back I'm going to wear whatever I want and prove to you that you have more than you think"

"Oh joy" Jeanette said sarcastically "Just what I want to be eye candy for a bunch of hormonal men"

"Well that's what I am for girls" Alvin said trying to put on the bra and failing "Jeanette little help here"

Jeanette sighed and helped him "All I'm saying is that brains can be as valuable as a hot body"

"Ok I'll make you a deal" Alvin said turning towards Jeanette "If you get all my grades up and still keep my fans, your right and I have to dress nerdy for a week when we switch back. But if you're wrong then you have to keep the look I'm going to create for you and wear it for a week"

Jeanette pondered this as she put her shirt over her head. "Deal" She shook hands with Alvin and grabbed her towel. "Now if you don't excuse me I'd like to go back to sleep"

"Wait for me" Alvin said following her out.

"Um I think you need to fix your towel" Jeanette said eyeing him with his towel around his waist.

"Right sorry forgot about the whole boobs thing" Alvin fixed his towel and grabbed the extra clothes, giving them to Jeanette. They had reached Alvin's room when his towel fell, revealing that he was wearing the booty shorts. Jeanette was about to scream Alvin but he quickly grabbed the towel, opened the door and went inside. He winked at her before closing the door in her face, leaving her scream to die on her lips. She sighed as she walked back to her room "And so it begins"

**_not one of the best chapters sorry but review and let me know what you think lolzpeace_**


	7. The Break of Dawn

_**heyy so i decided to do a double post since im not sure how long the connection is going to last anyway here ya go i dont own any aatc characters just the plot and extra characters lolzpeace**_

The light was just filtering into the windows when Simon woke up. He reached over to grab his glasses but realized that they weren't there. He sighed as he remembered the reason why and looked at the clock. 6:25. He sighed in relief when he realized it was Saturday and was about to go back to sleep when he caught a glimpse of Alvin sleeping. He noticed that he had changed into one of his old shirts but the shirt wasn't exactly that long so it ended about just below his butt. "_Everything about her"_ he thought "_is beautiful"_. Simon couldn't help himself. He figured that he would never see Jeanette this way under normal circumstances so he took advantage and drank in the sight of "her" sleeping. He began to day dream and he got so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't even see Alvin staring back at him. Of course Alvin couldn't pass up a good opportunity to prank on his brother.

"Simon why don't you come over here and join me" Alvin said trying to act like Jeanette, just more seductive.

"We can't do that someone will catch us" Simon responded, thinking he was still day dreaming.

"I don't care" Alvin said kneeling in one of those poses that he saw those girls in the videos do. "Come over here Simon. You know you want to"

Simon looked at Jeanette hungrily and silently slipped out of bed, walking towards Jeanette. He took her face in his hands and was about to kiss her when Alvin busted out laughing.

"Eww dude stop it's me" Alvin said backing away and sitting on his heals "You are so easy to fool you know that"

Simon slapped Alvin hard on the arm and went back to his bed "Alvin that wasn't funny"

"Yeah it was it was freaking hilarious" Alvin said laughing "You know until you tried to kiss me then it was just gross"

"You are a sick little boy you know that" Simon grumbled pulling the covers over his head.

"Whatever and don't worry I won't tell Jeanette that you want to do naughty things to her you naughty boy you" Alvin got up and walked past Simon, smacking him on the butt.

"I do not" Simon said sitting up.

"Ok Simon, have it your way" Alvin said going towards the mirror.

"What are you doing now" Simon said eyeing his brother skeptically.

"Just doing my morning stretches" Alvin said innocently.

"Alvin you never do anything but sleep in the morning" Simon said rolling his eyes.

"I know but since I'm a girl now I figured I would try some things" Alvin said.

"I can't watch this" Simon said covering his face.

As Simon watched through his fingers, Alvin prepared to something he never thought he would be ever to do. He took a deep breath and did a split on the floor. Simon winced as Alvin got up.

"Wow good news bro Jeanette is really flexible" Alvin said picking his wedgie.

"I'm going back to bed" Simon said lying back down with a plop.

"Ok sweet dreams bro" Alvin snickered "Tell Jeanette I said hi"

Alvin laughed as he ducked the pillow Simon threw at him and crawled back into bed.

Meanwhile…

"Dean are those flapperjacks almost done" Squirt wined.

"Squirt if you ask me one more time I'm going to throw thee batter at you and you can eat it raw" Dean said through gritted teeth.

"Well with his cooking skills you're better off eating the batter" Chris said laughing.

"Shut up at least I know how to cook" Dean shot back "What do you know besides sitting down"

"Well if you forgot I'm the one that got the ships light and heating system to turn on" Chris said leaning back in his chair.

"You guys are such little kids" Meg said walking out of the back room "Honestly it's like I left Squirt in charge"

Squirt smiled proudly as the two glared at Meg who had taken up to brushing her hair. "So what are we eating"

"Flappyjacks" Squirt said looking at the pan from his seat. "But Dean cooks slower than an old lady trying to get on the bus"

"Squirt if you don't" Dean started but stooped when he saw Ang walking in wearing a tank top that shaped her body perfectly and shorts that hugged her hips.

"Meg why do I have to wear these earth clothes, I look like a gargolian stripper" Ang wined.

"You look hot get over it" Meg said combing her hair. "Besides it was the only thing that that earth girl gave me"

"Well I don't like it" Ang said pouting as she flopped into a chair closest to Dean. "Dean I think the food is burning"

Dean snapped out of his daze and looked back at the burnt food "Oh crudscones"

"Nooooooooo Dean you killed us all" Squirt said sliding in his seat dramatically.

"Oh pipe down little cousin there's still more batter left" Ang said shaking her head. She walks up to Dean and holds out her hand "Give me the spatula"

"No way I'm the chef and no one is going to change that" Dean yelled.

"Um Dean" Ang said looking down.

"What" Dean yelled.

"Your sleeve is on fire" Ang said pointing at his elbow that was slowly becoming engulfed in flames. Dean looked down and started yelling in panic and running around in circles. Ang took a cup of water and threw it at him, dousing out the flames. Dean stared at her dripping wet with a deflated look.

"Thanks" he mumbled as he took off his shirt. Ang watched as his abs glistened with water. Dean noticed she was staring at him and cocked an eyebrow "Um everything alright"

"Oh yeah everything is just sexy I mean peachy" Ang stammered as she began to look for the spatula.

"Oh here it is" Dean said spotting it at the same time as Ang. He bent down to retrieve and their hands touched it at the same time. They both looked up at each other and held each other's gaze.

Squirt cleared his throat "Um can you guys kiss each other already so Ang can start cooking and we all won't starve to death"

"Oh um right food" Ang said breaking their connection "I still have to show this knuckle head here how to really cook"

"Hey who works in the castles kitchen for a living" he laughed as she walked back to the stove. "I've been cooking your meals for years

"Yeah and who has been saving your ass every time you send up burnt food" Ang laughed along with the others "Don't worry sir I'll help you learn how to cook. Before we leave Earth you will be a professional chef"

Dean shook her head and laughed as he stood next to her and watched her make pancakes. He took a chance and stood behind her, circling his arms around her waist. He was relieved that she didn't pull back but simply giggled in response. Everyone smiled at them but didn't say a word.

"_Things are going to get really interesting here on Earth"_ Meg thought as she combed her hair and watched her sister fall deeper in love with a man she can never have.

…

"How dare he put his hands on my future wife" Javon grumbled "I'm gonna go in there and teach that punk a lesson"

"Cool your jets Javon" Brina said in hushed tones "You'll get your revenge soon enough"

"I don't even know why we have to hide out in the first place" Javon grumbled as he leaned back on his perch in the tree.

"Because we have the element of surprise" Brina smiled "We have to watch their every move and when the moment is right we strike"

"But were in disguise they won't even recognize us" Javon wined.

"Disguises can only get us so far" Brina huffed blowing hair out of her face. "We need to know more about this planet if we want to blend in"

"Whatever" Javon said picking his teeth "So what's the plan chief"

"Oh trust me I have a plan and it starts with splitting up Ang and her little servant up" Brina smiled evilly as she watched them laughing, the sun rising slowly over the horizon.

**_Small cliff hanger dude here so yeah um review and let me know what ya think so far lolzpeace_**


	8. In the Light of Day

**Heyy everyone! So on top of my story Now or Never, I have been getting a few reviews asking me to continue this story as well so here you go. One fresh chapter ready for reading! I hope not to make you guys wait so long for story updates anymore and actually try to keep my word this time. I dont own any AATC characters just the story line I created along with its characters. Well enjoy Ch.8 :D lolzpeace**

The sun rose high in the sky as the chipmunks sat around the kitchen table eating the spread that Eleanor and Theodore cooked for them. They were in deep conversation about forming a plan but they weren't getting anywhere.

"Ok so do I teach Theodore make up before or after he teaches me how to cook" Brittany said eating a spoonful of eggs.

"But I don't want to put on make-up" Theodore wined.

"Well it's better than learning gymnastics" Simon complained, "I can't even do a simple cartwheel"

"Trust me you'll get it quickly" Eleanor reassured him, "what I don't understand is how am I supposed to learn all those math equations for your big math test"

"Its just a simple pre calculus problem" Simon explained, "when the exponents of x and y are equal to the sum greater than 0 then they are linear and if not then"

"Simon you lost me at exponentials" Eleanor said through a mouthful of eggs.

"Exponents" Simon corrected her.

"I'm doomed" Eleanor sighed, resting her head on her hand.

"Um has anyone seen Alvin" Jeanette asked, "he said he was going to go get me his hat and then he kind of just"

"Good morning family" Alvin interrupted Jeanette's question.

Because Jeanette was facing the doorway, she saw what Alvin had dressed in and quickly slid in her seat, "Why Alvin"

"It's the first step to the new you" Alvin said back. He walked in sporting the outfit that Simon had seen earlier that morning, causing Simon to look down at his plate in embarrassment of the memory. Everyone else stared at Alvin with wide eyes as he walked towards the group and served himself some eggs, "so what's the game plan"

"Well first off why are you wearing my shorts" Brittany said annoyed, especially since they seemed to fit Jeanette's body better than they did hers.

"Isn't this how girls dress" Alvin asked innocently, sitting next to Jeanette who was nearly under the table with embarrassment.

"No and to be honest your making Jeanette look a little sluty" Brittany shot back.

"But aren't these your shorts" Alvin smirked, making Brittany fume.

"Ok back to the plan" Simon said a little too loudly, "we need to make a schedule so we can master what we need to by Monday"

"So what are we starting with" Alvin asked shoving food in his mouth.

"How to eat like a human for one" Jeanette mumbled, causing everyone but Alvin to laugh.

"Haha very funny" Alvin said through bites, "we'll see who will be laughing later when I have to teach you how to talk to the ladies"

"Is this before or after I teach you AP Chemistry" Jeanette laughed as she got up to put her dishes in the sink.

As Alvin groaned in response, Dave entered the kitchen as Jeanette was clearing the plates.

"Alvin why are you um helping" Dave asked confused, "not that I don't like the sudden interest in helping out but"

"Don't get your hopes up Dave" Jeanette replied, "I'm Jeanette remember"

"Oh right sorry I forgot" Dave laughed, looking at the 6 of them, "well I'm off to golf with a few friends. I'll see you all later on for dinner"

"Bye Dave" they called as the door closed behind him.

"So" Theodore stated, "where do we begin"

…

While the Chipmunks and Chipettes planned out their day, Ang was exploring the new joys of the human life.

"Can I just stay here forever" Ang sighed as she laid on the grass, "Earth is such a peaceful planet"

"Yes with the occasional spaceship crashing in" Dean joked, lying next to her.

"Oh shut up" Ang teased, playfully hitting him, "speaking of spaceships, when is Chris going to have them fixed so we can change those humans back"

"He didn't say" Dean shrugged, "probably in a week or so"

"Oh" Ang said, growing quiet.

"Well don't sound so excited" Dean laughed, "come on you're the princess. You should want to be going back"

"Being the princess isn't as glamorous as everyone makes it sound" Ang sighed.

"Beats being kitchen boy" Dean mumbled.

"I'd give anything to have your life" Ang said, unaware that she was speaking out loud.

"Why" Dean rolled over to face her, resting his head on his hand, "my life sucks"

"Compared to mine its paradise" Ang gets up and hugs her knees.

"I have known you practically my whole life and not once have you ever complained about living the princess life" Dean observes her, "why the sudden change"

"Because I never had a problem with my life until my mother died" Ang admits, "ever since Brina married my dad it's all talk shows and fake smiles. My day is planned before I even wake up and I have to do it all because I'm the freaking princess"

"I admit the palace has been a little weird since the queen died but you still have a great life" Dean tried to comfort her but she pulled away.

"You have no idea what its like feeling totally alone in a place you cant even call home" Ang mumbled.

Dean's lips moved in a hard line, holding back all the words that he wanted to say. Instead he stood up and brushed off his jeans, "Your right I don't. I'm going to see what Chris is up to" and with a turn of the heal he walked back toward the trailer, leaving Ang to wonder what did she say that made him walk away.

Meanwhile…

"Come on Simon don't be such a wus" Eleanor laughed as she stood on the blue training mats.

"No I'm telling you I cant do this" Simon protested, "there is a higher risk of me breaking a bone before I learn how to do this ridiculous motion"

Eleanor and Simon had been at the gym for almost an hour and the closest thing that Simon had gotten off the ground was walking.

"It's a cartwheel Simon not a backflip" Eleanor sighed.

"Please don't tell me we have to do that too" Simon said in fright.

"You will if you don't conquer your fears and do a freaking cartwheel"

"Elli I'm a nerd not a gymnast" Simon stated dryly, "Can't I just fake an injury and save all this trouble"

"No" Eleanor responded, tapping her foot impatiently, "tryouts are on Tuesday and I want to make the squad this year. Those Barbie dolls think they are the only ones that can cheer. We'll see about that"

"Hold up. You never said that I was going to be auditioning for something" Simon cried.

"Because it's not that big a deal now come on let's do this before I die of impatience" Eleanor walked over to him.

"Um it kind of is and why in the world do you want to try out for cheer leading. Of all the activities our school has to offer" Simon looked at her with interest.

"Not important" Eleanor shrugged, "now"

"No I'm not doing anything until you tell me why" Simon crossed his arms in defiance.

They stared each other down, neither of them willing to budge. Eleanor sighed and put her head in her hands, frustrated, "I'm trying to make a point ok. There are you satisfied"

"What point is that" Simon asked, not expecting that answer.

"That fat girls can make the cheerleading squad as easy as those skinny witches" Eleanor burst out irritated.

"But Elli, your not even fat" Simon said dumbstruck.

"Well maybe not to you, but to the captain of the cheerleading squad I'm as big as a whale" Eleanor fumed at the memory, "when I tried out last year, I fell in the middle of the routine and you know what they said to me. 'well that's what happens when whales leave their natural habitat'"

Simon didn't know what to say to comfort her. He had known Eleanor almost his entire life, but he had never seen her so vulnerable. Without thinking he pulled her into a hug that took both of them by surprise. "Don't ever let anyone make you feel like you don't belong. You are beautiful no matter what they say"

"Thanks Simon" Eleanor said smiling.

"And if it means that much to you, then I guess I'm up for whatever you want to teach me"

This caused Eleanor's smile to widen, "ok so show me that cartwheel"

Simon sighed and shook his head, laughing, "think you can show me one more time"

Eleanor laughed in response, "let the teaching officially begin"

**_so...whatcha think? do I still have my old spunk or should i just drop the story? Review and let me know. Oh and dont forget to read my other story Now or Never that should be coming to a close soon. I wont promise any other updates on the other stories but anyway REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! lolzpeace_**


End file.
